


Santa's Hot Gift

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, banging up on the father, omega father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: “Oh, look who got out of bed on this nice Christmas morning.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him, her eyes roaming his body.Roberto wakes up in heat and find a delicious gift waiting for him in the living room. Or is he the gift?
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, father/daughter/son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Santa's Hot Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for betareading this <3

Roberto woke up with a gasp, his body tangled in sheets damp with sweat. He was burning up, a hunger for contact filling him up like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

He huffed and growled, trying to pull away the bedsheets, despite the fact that not even the cool air against his skin could make him feel better. He licked his chapped lips and tried to make the need subside by pressing his thighs together, rubbing them together in a desperate attempt to sooth the want for something big inside of him.

He was wet, and hard. No amount of stroking his cock, though, could make his need for more pleasure go away, not without something filling him, wrecking him thrust after thrust.

He was trying desperately to keep his mouth shut even as he tried to imagine an alpha pleasuring him, knotting him down, making him feel better like no one else had managed to do since after he had lost his husband. Last thing he wanted was for his twins to hear their papa moaning.

He would have probably managed to keep to himself, stay in his room until the heat had abated enough for him to put on some proper clothes and make breakfast, if not for the loud moan that he heard come from outside his room, almost calling at him.

Roberto moved in a daze out of his room, before he had even stopped to think about it, his omega instincts making him search for the alpha ready to satisfy him.

As soon as he stepped into his living room, Roberto stopped in his tracks, his feet seemingly frozen to the ground as he took in the sight in front of him.

Danny and Pam were sitting on the couch side by side, apparently unaware of their father’s presence in the room as they kissed each other languidly, moaning and growling softly in appreciation, their alpha scents acting as a lure to Roberto.

He held his breath at the glimpse of their tongues dancing past their lips and into each other’s mouth. He felt his cock twitch and his slick trickle down his inner thighs at the sight of Danny’s fingers slowly disappearing into his sister’s wet pussy, Pam’s hand wrapped around Danny’s cock as she slowly jerked him off. Roberto felt his mouth water at the peeking of the angry red head of Danny’s cock out from between her fingers, desperately wishing he could put his mouth either on that or on the soft, wet folds of his daughter’s pussy.

It was Pam the first to notice him, and she broke away from the kiss with a smile spreading on her lips at the sight of him, body flushed and cock hard and bulging in his pajama pants.

“Oh, look who got out of bed on this nice Christmas morning.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him, her eyes roaming his body.

Roberto blinked, surprised to find that he had actually forgotten it was Christmas day. But then all his focus went to the way she spread her thighs more, showing him she wore no panties under her bright green skirt. Roberto gasped softly at how shiny her pussy looked, how inviting and open it was after Danny pulled his fingers free.

“Guess daddy finally went into heat.” Danny licked his lips wantonly, using his slicked up fingers to gently massage his balls, showing them off to their father. He grinned, slanting a quick glance to his sister. “Guess the letter to Santa did work after all.”

“Guess it did,” she smiled sweetly at Roberto, not showing any shame even as Roberto stepped closer to them, attracted by their thick alpha scent and the sight of what he truly needed right there, so close he could reach out and touch it. “So, daddy… where do you want to start?” She winked at him, beaming even more at the soft whimper that escaped him at understanding they were truly offering him what he needed.

Without really stopping to think about consequences or what he was doing, Roberto fell on his knees in front of the couch, whining in need.

He barely heard the cooing of his daughter but still tilted his head against her touch, pressing into it and taking comfort from her petting him, happily following her pull when she directed him to press his face between her thighs.

Roberto didn’t even dare reach out to run his hands over her legs, all wrapped up in green striped stockings, instead keeping his hands on the floor, staying on all fours in front of her.

The first touch of his tongue to the wet, soft folds of her pussy brought forth an explosion of taste and Roberto moaned over her skin, licking at her pussy like a thirsty camel at the first oasis in the desert. He could feel himself grow wetter by the second, his pants getting damp with his slick, and it was a relief the moment they were pulled down his thighs.

Roberto barely noticed, completely absorbed in licking and sucking at his daughter’s clit, happily pushing his tongue in and out of her to hear her moan.

“Oh, yes, daddy…” she moaned breathlessly, rolling her hips to press his face over her intimacy. “You want it, don’t you? Bet you wanted it all along…”

Roberto whimpered, not even caring about answering, not with the chance of making her come just using his mouth. Even if he couldn’t help but hope that at pleasuring her enough, at being a good omega for her, she would let him use his cock with her.

“Isn’t she amazing, dad?” Danny murmured, burrowing his fingers in Roberto’s hair. “I love how she tastes down there.” He hummed, letting go of him to ruck up her skirt and give Roberto a glimpse of Pam leaning back against the cushions, face pink and chest heaving as she panted in pleasure. “I also love how she tastes up there though,” Danny went on, smirking as he deftly unbuttoned her pretty shirt, revealing her naked chest to Roberto’s gaze, her tits perky and firm.

Roberto couldn’t help a soft whimper and for a moment he stopped licking, lost in watching the way Danny fiddled with one of her nipples, squeezing it gently while they kissed heatedly, tongues twisting between their mouths.

He didn’t even think of opposing any resistance when his son pulled him up and towards the breast he wasn’t already fondling.

Roberto parted his lips dutifully, grateful for the chance to lick and mouth at her skin, to suck and lap at her nipple.

He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t even notice Danny moving aside, not until he felt the first touch of his fingers between his asscheeks, gently pressing over his asshole. Without any need to stop and consider what to do, he brought one hand behind himself, groping and pulling aside one of his asscheeks to give his son a better view of his opening.

He felt a shiver run through his whole body at the way Danny tugged gently at the rim of his asshole, the muscles easily giving way now that he was in the midst of his heat. He needed to be fucked hard, knotted, and all his instincts were calling for him to show that he could be good.

“Very good, daddy,” Danny praised him, voice soothing and filled with lust.

Roberto threw his head back with an howl of pleasure when Danny pushed two fingers slowly inside of him, scissoring them and opening him up easily.

It felt amazing to have someone else filling him, even if the fingers weren’t enough. He rocked on his hands and knees, trying to push back on Danny’s fingers, to encourage the alpha to give him more.

“God, you need to be knotted, don’t you?”

Robert nodded desperately, whining softly. “I need it, please…”

He barely noticed the smile on Danny’s voice as he slowly pistoned his fingers in and out of his hole, Roberto’s slick giving a squelching sound to the motion.

“Say what you want daddy, come on. You want me to pound your pretty ass, don’t you?”

Roberto almost sobbed, desperate for more, his hard cock trickling precome on the carpet. “Yes- yes! I- please, knot me! Knot me, Danny!” he begged, trying to raise his hips more to present his ass for his son to fuck him. “I need to be fucked so badly- it’s been so long!”

Pam cooed softly at him, gently petting his mussed hair. “Oh daddy, we’ve been telling you you needed to find yourself a good alpha for ages now.”

“It’s alright,” Danny reassured him soothingly, pushing his fingers in as deep as he could. “We’ll take care of you now. Consider it our Christmas gift to you.”

Roberto could only whimper, nodding as he tried clenching his muscles to better feel his fingers.

“You’ll be a good omega for us, won’t you?” Pam asked gently even as she pushed at his shoulders to get him back down the couch, not even trying to be subtle in the way she spread her legs for him to go back to licking her pussy.

“Yes, I’ll be good for my alphas,” he promised before giving into temptation to go back to licking at Pam, pushing his tongue as deep as he could.

Pam moaned and pressed her thighs around his head, keeping him exactly where he was, and Roberto relaxed completely, submitting to their whims and desires, almost outside of himself when Danny started pressing the head of his cock to Roberto’s asshole.

The moment Danny took a hold of Roberto’s hips was the only warning he had before his son thrust inside of him, pushing himself balls deep with one single shove. His son gave him no time to get used to his girth or the fullness of his cock, not even in deference to the years Roberto had spent celibate.

Roberto let out a howl of pleasure, his omega instincts going haywire at being held still and fucked hard by a real alpha. He relaxed completely under the onslaught of Danny’s thrusts, mewling and whimpering, his aching cock swinging back and forth completely forgotten between his legs.

“Oh yeah, daddy,” Danny groaned loudly behind him, thrusting savagely inside of him, pounding his prostate dead on every time. “You feel so good on my cock.”

Roberto couldn’t even find it in himself to speak, his brain completely devoted to the pleasure he felt and the chance to truly serve his new alpha.

“Feels so good in my pussy too,” Pam whined, taking a hold of Roberto’s hair to tug him forward and press his face back against her pussy, the grip of her fingers on his hair hard enough to hurt and make his cock twitch.

He did his best to go back to pleasuring her too, happy to be used by the both of them at the same time. He couldn’t help but hope to have a chance at putting his cock inside the delicious pussy he was getting very well acquainted with, but he knew it wasn’t very likely, not with Pam being able to choose between his little cock and that of her brother.

Roberto rocked back and forth, trying to fuck himself back on Danny’s cock and forward into Pam’s pussy, desperate to please both of them.

His mind started flying: his fantasy filled with images of himself getting a round belly, walking out of that heat pregnant and happily on his way to give his babies another brother or sister.

They were going to have a bigger family by the next Christmas. His babies were so beautiful, perfect, good to him and bright, had such amazing alpha scents. He was going to be a good omega for them, and a good father to both them and their new babies.

For a moment he couldn’t help but wonder if he kind of counted as a grandfather too. Unless Danny was going to get Pam pregnant too. It did seem kind of obvious now that he thought about it, for who else was going to be a better alpha for her than her own brother.

That would make the next Christmas such a joyful moment, he considered, almost drunk with pleasure at the way Danny kept ramming his cock deep inside his ass.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Danny’s knot starting to swell, catching on the rim of his asshole everytime Danny thrusted in him, stretching it a little wider with each passing second.

To his surprise Pam tugged at his hair until he pulled away. But she was smiling down at him, and that assuaged his fear of having done something wrong.

“Want to hear your sounds, daddy. Want to know how you like Danny knotting you.” She smirked. “I love when he knots me, that’s for sure.” She chuckled, winking at her brother.

Roberto certainly couldn’t deny her, and he didn’t even had to think about it before he started letting out loud moans and whimpers, wanting to show his babies how much he did enjoy being fucked like a good omega.

Danny groaned behind him, awarding his behavior with a good spank to one of his asscheeks.

“Oh, he’s such an eager omega. You love taking an alpha cock, don’t you, daddy?”

Roberto whimpered and nodded his head, feeling closer to the edge of his pleasure. “Y-yes!”

Pam sighed in front of him, caressing his face before she leaned back against the cushions, planting her feet on the edge of it, her knees spread to give both Roberto and her brother a good show as she started caressing herself with two fingers. She ran them over her glistening pussy, teasing her clit over and over again.

Roberto couldn’t keep his voice down anymore after that, his eyes riveted on what was going on in front of him even as Danny’s thrusts became even more savage, apparently answering the teasing of his sister by trying to shove his swelling knot past the rim of Roberto’s asshole.

The knot was bigger than anything that had entered Roberto in years, and he could feel his very being push at him to get it right away, to get the alpha to knot him and fill him with his seed.

The moment Danny managed to get his knot fully in him, Roberto tensed up with a shout, his whole body shivering at the strength of the orgasm that rocked him.

He came hard all over the floor, moaning in pure bliss at the waves of seed filling him, and he tried desperately to clench his ass around his son’s cock in an attempt to milk it to the last drop.

Danny groaned loudly behind him, slowly rubbing his hands up and down Roberto’s sides as he slowly rolled his hips, locked inside of him and yet trying to get the knot to keep pushing over his father’s prostate.

“Oh, yes, daddy, so good… god, you’re so good…”

Roberto let out a soft whimper at the praise, burning in pleasure and want, happy to be filled by a real alpha.

“It’s so good,” he moaned, panting breathless at the sparks of pleasure that ran through him at every push against his prostate. “Needed this so much…”

“I bet you did,” Pam cooed at him from her position on the couch. “All those years without getting fucked must have been so lonely.” She sighed, slowly fingering herself in front of them.

Roberto nodded, even if he was unable to tear his gaze away from her glistening fingers.

“You want to put your cock in my pussy, daddy?” she asked sweetly.

“I want to,” he admitted with a whimper, his voice wrecked by desire.

He wished he could jump on the couch and fuck his daughter savagely, make her moan with more than his tongue, have her cling to him with both arms and call for him to take her harder.

Despite what he wanted though he stayed right where he was, happy to be knotted to Danny. His desire, however, seemed to be telegraphed by his body, apparent in how he went back to clenching his muscles around his son’s cock and in the trickle of come that spurted off his own dick, hitting the floor under him.

She smiled at seeing that, or maybe at the groan of pleasure that escaped Danny behind him. “I will let you, daddy. I like your little cock.” She beamed at him, her eyes riveted on it.

Roberto licked his lips, happy to hear that, and leaned in enough to nuzzle at her hand and lick at her fingers.

“You’ll keep me warm for Danny,” she went on, throwing a scorching look at her brother above Roberto’s head. “Ready for him to fuck me. And then you’re going to clean me up after he’s done with me, aren’t you?” She added, looking back at him with a sweet smile.

She reached out to pet his head, running her fingers through his hair, and Roberto did his best not to dislodge her hand as he started nodding right away, not even letting her finish speaking. Instead, he turned to press a kiss to her palm. He was honoured they would let him do something like that, let him clean her up after an alpha had filled her with his spunk.

“I will, baby, thanks. I’ll be good for you,” he promised gratefully.

***

It took Roberto four days to get through his heat and for his lust addled brain to start working right once more. Four days before he was able to realize the consequences of what had started happening on Christmas day in the middle of his living room.

If he had feared Danny and Pam would be mortified at having fucked him when his pheromones had peaked, that they would have come to regret touching him and taking advantage of his need, he was glad to find out that he shouldn’t have worried.

Danny and Pam had simply purred in appreciation and curled more tightly around him in bed after it became clear Roberto was not only out of his heat but also scenting of pregnancy.

Roberto couldn’t help but be happy: his family loved and cherished him and he was on his way to having a new baby.

Only thing was the little complicated turn he had to take to explain how his children were now actually his alphas, but he couldn’t find in himself to be too worried. His babies took care to explain the situation themselves to anybody that tried asking at the New Years party they all attended, happy to show off how their father was their mated omega, not even bothered a bit about having to share.

They had always been good at sharing.

They also seemed to be insatiable when it came to sex, barely giving him any respite even after the heat had run its course.

He woke up on the morning of the first of the year lying on his belly, his ass aching after being used so thoroughly for so long. He was well aware that his legs probably wouldn’t have been able to hold his weight if he were to try to stand up, not after all the orgasms his babies had put him through since they had come back from the party citing the need to start the year on a right note.

He simply took stock of the achings, the way his jaw felt after sucking and licking for what had seemed like hours, his cock almost oversensitive where it was nestled under his body.

It had been a terribly long time since he had had a lover that had wanted him at all hours of the day and night, let alone two. It was heady to know they both desired him so much, finding him “hot” even if he was so much older than them.

Despite knowing he should have probably started getting up, maybe putting breakfast together for when his alphas woke, he lay there, basking in the chance to lie comfortably a little longer, his babies curled around him.

Danny stopped snoring with an abrupt grunt, and that was the only warning Roberto had before his son pressed harder against his side.

Roberto beamed, happy and satisfied for how his son wrapped an arm around him, pulling him onto his side and pressing his back tight against Danny’s chest.

He for sure was happy he had chosen to stay right where he was not a minute before.

He sighed in anticipation when he felt Danny roll his hips to push his already half hard cock against the crease of Roberto’s asscheeks. In front of them Pam started waking up as well, yawning and stretching, not really caring for how the bedsheets moved away to bare her naked chest, her tits marked with the bites and hickeys both Roberto and Danny had left on her skin.

“Good morning, daddy,” Danny murmured with a smile over Roberto’s ear, nuzzling at his hair, and Pam threw them a glance, a grin spreading on her lips.

“Good morning, daddy!” She reached out under the covers to wrap her fingers around Roberto’s cock.

He felt it react right away at the touch, no matter how oversensitive it still was, and Roberto let out a whimper and a moan, instinctively rolling his hips between the two of them.

“Good morning, babies…” he whispered hoarsely, no longer ashamed for how eager he smelled whenever they put his hands on him.


End file.
